Gabriel Garcia
Masculin |Position = Défenseur Milieu |Numéro = |Elément = Bois |Classe = 5ème |Equipe = Raimon (GO) (Première équipe) Raimon (GO) (Deuxième équipe) (Autrefois) Raimon (Chrono Stone) Chevaliers de la Table Ronde El Dorado Team 3 Chrono Storm Inazuma Best Eleven |Voix = Kobayashi Yuu (JP) Stéphane Flamand (FR - Chrono Stone - Épisode 49 à 51) |Début Jeu = Inazuma Eleven GO |Début Anime = Episode 001 (GO) |Début Manga = Chapitre 001 (GO) }}Gabriel « Gabi » Garcia (霧野蘭丸, Kirino Ranmaru) est un personnage apparu dans la série Inazuma Eleven GO. Il est défenseur pour Raimon (GO), Raimon (Chrono Stone) et plus tard pour Chrono Storm. Il a joué une fois en tant que milieu de terrain. Dans la série Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, il est la Deuxième force des « Enseignements du maître ». Profil |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *''"Pièce maîtresse de Raimon en défense. Proche de Riccardo."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= Fichier:KirinoIEGOgame-1-.png *''"L'élégant défenseur star de Raimon. Il connaît Riccardo mieux que quiconque."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones= Fichier:KirinoIEGOgame-1-.png *''"L'élégant défenseur star de Raimon. Nul ne connaît mieux Riccardo que lui."'' Apparence thumb|220x220px Il a de longs cheveux roses attachés en deux couettes basses. Il a une taille normale, une peau claire et des yeux bleus. En dehors du collège, sa tenue est composée d'un polo vert, d'un pantacourt beige et de baskets. En match, il porte sa tenue de football. Il porte aussi l'uniforme du collège Raimon (GO). Il a une apparence d'une fille. Dans l'ère médiévale française, il porte un t-shirt avec des lignes dorées sur une chemise noire. Son pantalon est blanc et porte de longues bottes noires avec une ligne en dessous de chacun. Dans l'ère des Trois Royaumes, il porte une chemise bleue et blanche avec des manches blanches, ainsi que quelques lignes dorées. Il porte un tissu vert autour de son cou. Au milieu de sa chemise et de ses manches se trouve une ligne de couleur marron. Il porte un pantalon blanc, auquel se trouve une ligne dorée, et des bottes marrons . Dans l'ère Bakumatsu, on le voit portant une sorte de chemise blanche semblable à un kimono avec des lignes rouges. Il porte une bande jaune autour de son poignet, ainsi qu'un pantalon rouge foncé. Dans l'ère Jurassique, il porte une chemise blanche et marron sans manches avec des lignes grises. Ses chaussures sont marrons et vert avec une ligne grise également. Dans l'ère du Roi Arthur, il porte un uniforme de chevalier, de couleur blanche, marron et noire. Il possède une cape rouge et une épée. Lorsqu'il fait le Mixi Max avec Jeanne d'Arc, ses cheveux virent au blond et ses couettes deviennent plus longues. Ses yeux deviennent azurs et porte des lunettes. Sa peau devient plus claire. Personnalité C'est un garçon qui est souvent confondu avec une fille, dû à son apparence féminine et à ses mouvements gracieux. Il est le cinquième à se joindre à la révolution. Il est généralement de bonne humeur et essaie toujours de réconforter les autres en cas de besoin. C'est le meilleur ami de Riccardo Di Rigo et il est vu se souciant de ce qui le concerne, surtout durant l'incident où Riccardo s'évanouit par épuisement, finissant ainsi à l'hôpital. Concernant ses préoccupations, il passe son temps à l'hôpital avec les autres membres de Raimon (GO), attendant les résultats de l'opération de Riccardo. Il semble être en conflit avec Aitor Cazador car celui-ci aime beaucoup se moquer et raconter des mensonges sur lui et sur les autres. Il semble ne pas aimer le jeu agressif, tout comme celui d'Aitor. Quand ce dernier lui dit qu'il était un Impérial, il a su que ce n'était pas vrai car d'après lui, un Impérial n'a pas de cœur. Lors de l'épisode 18 d'Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, il est aussi montré en étant jaloux de Riccardo Di Rigo car ce dernier possède un Esprit Guerrier (Maestro Virtuoso), une Armure d'Esprit Guerrier et il peut faire le Mixi Max avec Nobunaga Oda. Histoire Inazuma Eleven GO Il est d'abord vu avec toute l'équipe de Raimon (GO) mené par Riccardo Di Rigo pour aider l'équipe réserve, victime de l'attaque de Victor Blade. Par la suite, l'équipe de Raimon jouera un match contre celle de Victor et se fera battre à plate couture. Cela explique pourquoi Arion Sherwind fut ajouté temporairement dans l'équipe. On voit que ce dernier est capable de foncer vers ses adversaires à une grande vitesse. Gabriel et les autres lui demandèrent de leur passer le ballon, mais ils se firent soudainement marqué, alors Arion dut donc se concentrer sur le dribble. Ensuite, Victor utilisa son Esprit Guerrier, Lancelot, Le Spadassin Héroïque, pour prendre le ballon à Arion et réussit. Après avoir vu ce qui était arrivé à toute l'équipe, Riccardo sortit un Esprit Guerrier pour se retourner contre Victor. Après être tombé de fatigue, il fut transporté à l'hôpital par le Coach Percival Travis et la conseillère Celia Hills avec Gabriel à leur côtés. Gabriel regarde et parle à Riccardo une fois que ce dernier s'est réveillé à l'hôpital. Plus tard, plusieurs membres de Raimon quittèrent après ce qui s'était passé. Victor vient ensuite rejoindre l'équipe, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Après l'avoir rejointe, Riccardo n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter et de donner le maillot de Raimon. Mais, le nouveau venu le jeta par terre, ce qui énervèrent Gabi et les autres. Par la suite, ils durent jouer un match contre les Surdoués et furent obligés de perdre, depuis qu'ils étaient sous les ordres du Cinquième Secteur. Bien qu'Arion ait ensuite vu l'équipe faisant exprès de perdre, il ne pouvait pas accepter une défaite ordonnée et prévue à l'avance. Alors, il dut intercepter les ballons et de passer au capitaine, qui refusa de les recevoir. Gabriel demanda à Arion d'arrêter, mais au final, Arion put faire la passe une fois de plus à Riccardo, qui finit par marquer un but, surprenant ainsi tout le monde. Gabriel alla ensuite visiter la maison de son meilleur ami et parla ensuite du nouveau coach, qui n'était autre que le fameux Mark Evans. Puis, lors de l'épisode 11, on voit qu'il a décidé d'aider Riccardo, Samguk, Arion et JP à gagner le match contre la Foi Toute-Puissante. Lors de l'épisode 12, la suite du match contre la Foi Toute-Puissante, il se fut blessé à cause d'une attaque d'un des joueurs adverses. Il fut envoyé sur le banc, suite à sa blessure au pied. Lors de l'épisode 14, on voit qu'il va mieux et que sa blessure au pied semblait être partie, mais il est toujours incapable de jouer pour quelques jours. Plus tard, on le voit rendre une visite chez Riccardo pour discuter de l'équipe. Lors de l'épisode 15, il aide Riccardo, Eugene, Wanli et Adé à maitriser le Tonnerre Ultime mais échoue car la puissance de frappe de Riccardo n'était pas assez suffisante pour le tir final. Lors de l'épisode 17, il révéla sa Supertechnique appelée, la Brume Illusoire, pendant le match contre la Royal Academy (GO). Il passa ensuite le ballon à Victor Blade, mais il ne parvint pas à la recevoir car il n'était pas concentré. À la fin, Raimon gagne le match sur le score de 3-2. Lorsqu'Aitor Cazador rejoint Raimon lors de l'épisode 21, Aitor et Gabi s'étaient mis ensemble pour l'entrainement. Durant le match contre L'Âge d'Or, Aitor faisait semblant de se cogner contre Gabi. En réalité, il ne faisait que commettre la faute exprès. Aitor et lui semblent se détester. À la fin de l'épisode 22, Aitor lui révèle qu'il est un Impérial, mais ce n'était qu'une blague pour l'embêter. Lors de l'épisode 23, Aitor inventa quelques mensonges à propos de Gabi, disant que Wanli gérait mal son poste de défense et qu'il devrait bouger plus vite. Wanli l'a cru et eut une courte querelle avec Gabi. Lorsque Gabriel demandait si Aitor avait quelque chose à dire, Wanli défendit le nouveau disant qu'il n'a rien à voir là dedans. À la fin de la première mi-temps du match entre Raimon et l'Académie Militaire des Mers Lunaires, Mark ordonna à Subaru et à Gabriel de rester sur le banc, laissant 10 joueurs sur le terrain. Le but était en fait de laisser Gabi analyser la tactique adverse et de trouver la faille. Lorsqu'il retourne sur le terrain, il put enfin coopérer avec Aitor et de lui faire subtiliser le ballon au cœur de l'Attaque Cyclique. Lors de l'épisode 26, il comprit comment jouer sur le sol du Stade de Glace, grâce à l'observation d'Aitor et de la manière dont Njord Snio glissait sur la glace. Lors de l'épisode 27, il utilisa la Brume Illusoire, mais échoua contre Grisley Bear à cause de son tacle brutal. Avec JP, ils bloquèrent son tir, mais ne réussirent pas. Cependant, cela a tout de même permis d'affaiblir le tir et Arion parvint à l'arrêter. À la fin, Raimon remporte le match. Lors de l'épisode 29, il joua le match contre Kirkwood (GO). Raimon gagne sur le score de 3-2. Lors de l'épisode 34, il joua contre le Collège des Mirages. On voit qu'il avait passé un moment rude à cause des particularités du Stade Flipper. À la fin du match, Raimon gagna le match sur le score de 4-3. Lors de l'épisode 37, il fut surpris que JP eut un nouvel Esprit Guerrier. Il est aussi content en voyant Doug MacArthur. Lors de l'épisode 39, il fut inquiet pour Riccardo lorsqu'il s'était fait envoyer valser, dû à Sol Daystar qui invoquait un Esprit Guerrier plus puissant. À la fin du match, on le voit parler avec Riccardo et, alors que les joueurs s'apprêtaient à partir, son ami s'effondra, ce qui le choque. Lors de l'épisode 40, lui et le reste de l'équipe allèrent à l'hôpital et Gabi fut triste en apprenant que Riccardo ne pourrait pas jouer la finale avec son équipe. Plus tard, lui et l'équipe ne furent plus du tout concentré sur l'entrainement. Il fut heureux lorsqu'il voit que Coach Evans fut de retour. Lors de l'épisode 42, il utilisa la Brume Illusoire pour prendre le ballon à l'un des joueurs du Mont Olympe. Pendant la pause,avec son équipe, il fut surpris en voyant L'Alliance du Dragon à la place du Mont Olympe. Durant la seconde mi-temps, il attrapa un ballon perdue de l'équipe adverse. Lors de l'épisode 43, il tenta de bloquer l'un des tirs de L'Alliance du Dragon, avec l'aide d'Aitor, en vain. Lors de l'épisode 44, on le voit avec les autres défenseurs arrêtant un tir normal avec succès. Gabriel fit ensuite la passe à Ryoma Nishiki. À la fin du match, Raimon gagne le match sur le score de 5-4 et fut très heureux de leur victoire. Avec ses coéquipiers, ils lancèrent Arion dans les airs. Lors de l'épisode 45, on le voit s'entrainer avec le reste de l'équipe. Lorsque Riccardo retourne à Raimon, Gabriel fut content de le voir et lui dit de ne pas trop en faire à l'entrainement. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Son amour pour le football a été effacé par Beta, capitaine du Protocole Omega 2.0, mais il a fini par l'aimer de nouveau. Il est parti en France avec d'autres pour rencontrer Jeanne d'Arc. C'était Goldie Lemmon qui devait faire le Mixi Max avec Jeanne d'Arc, mais lors du match contre le Protocole Oméga 3.0, Goldie prétend que Gabriel est le mieux placé pour le Mixi Max avec Jeanne d'Arc (venant d'obtenir son Esprit Guerrier). Stats Toutes les statistiques au niveau 99. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'PE': 115 *'PT': 204 ; 184 (sans PT ++) *'Frappe': 69 *'Maîtrise': 93 *'Précision': 118 *'Défense': 112 *'Vitesse': 92 *'Endurance': 91 *'Interception': 51 *'Chance': 89 *'Points Évolutifs': 90 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones= *'PE': 130 *'PT': 142 *'Frappe': 66 *'Maîtrise': 90 *'Défense': 141 *'Interception': 50 *'Précision': 116 *'Vitesse': 119 *'Endurance': 88 *'Chance': 102 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Forme normale *'PE': 139 *'PT': 144 *'Frappe': 73 *'Maîtrise': 90 *'Défense': 144 *'Interception': 73 *'Précision': 116 *'Vitesse': 119 *'Eµndurance': 88 *'Chance': 102 ---- Forme Mixi Max *'PE': 153 *'PT': 165 *'Frappe': 102 *'Maîtrise': 105 *'Défense': 167 (197) *'Interception': 114 *'Précision': 119 *'Vitesse': 128 *'Endurance': 104 *'Chance': 121 Les stats suivants sont améliorés au maximum. Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'PT': 160 *'Frappe': C *'Défense': B *'Puissance': B *'Vitesse': B *'Précision': A *'Arrêt': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'PT': 180 *'Frappe': B *'Défense': A *'Puissance': A *'Vitesse': A *'Précision': S *'Arrêt': B Supertechniques Anime et Films |-|Anime GO= * |-|Anime GO Chrono Stone= * * (En Mixi Max Jeanne d'Arc) |-|Inazuma Eleven GO le Film : Griffon, Les Liens Ultimes= * Jeux |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones= * * * * * (Extra) * (En Mixi Max Jeanne d'Arc) |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Forme normale * * * * Forme Mixi Max * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Forme normale * * * ---- Forme Mixi Max * * Esprit Guerrier Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Forme normale * Forme Mixi Max * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones * Mixi Max Parfaits * ** * ** * ** * ** Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Galerie Kirino_in_his_school_uniform_TCG_Commercial_HQ.png|Gabriel portant l'uniforme de Raimon. 150px-KirinoCasualClothesGO14HD.png|Gabriel portant ses habits habituels 200px-Kirino and Ichino in the libary.png|Gabriel et Hugues, dans une bibliothèque. Images 002.jpg Images 003.jpg Images 007.jpg Images 012.jpg Kirino43GO-1-.png Images (120).jpg|Gabriel dans sa forme Mixi Max, commandant et guidant l'équipe Raimon. Wiki 2.jpg|Gabriel en mode armure. Kirinofrontview3ds.png Notes *Le kanji "霧" signifie Brume, en référence à ses Supertechniques, Brume Illusoire, ainsi que Brume Épaisse. *Il a des chansons thèmes, intitulés Ashita No Field avec Riccardo; Namida no Art ~Nijiiro no Hana~ avec Fei; Bokutachi no Shiro avec Arion, J.P, Victor et Riccardo; B.E.L.I.E.V.E., Mikazuki Smile avec Mark, Victor et Riccardo; et enfin CHAMPIONSHIP. *Il semble être inspiré de Yuno Gasai du manga Mirai Nikki (Future Diary), ce qui explique son apparence efféminée. *Beaucoup de personnes croient que c'est une fille, à cause de son apparence et de sa voix dans le jeu Inazuma Eleven GO Lumière et Ombre, qui est celle d'une fille. Navigation en:Kirino Ranmaru es:Gabriel Garcia Catégorie:Personnage GO Catégorie:Personnage Chrono Stone Catégorie:Raimon (GO) Catégorie:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Catégorie:Utilisateurs Esprits Guerriers Catégorie:Utilisateur Mixi Max Catégorie:Chrono Storm Catégorie:El Dorado Team 03 Catégorie:Néo Inazuma Japon Catégorie:Utilisateur Armure Keshin Catégorie:Inazuma Best Eleven Catégorie:Protagoniste Catégorie:Personnage Galaxy Catégorie:Chevaliers de la Table Ronde